Les débuts de l'enfer
by MagnErik
Summary: Erik est un jeune garçon vivant au jour le jour son enfance. Cependant, elle va être fortement perturbée avec l'arrivée du régime nazi au pouvoir. Sa personnalité va être considérablement changé et il va découvrir peu à peu qu'il possède un pouvoir sommeillant en lui depuis toujours.
1. Chapter 1

Printemps 1935

ERIK :

Chouette ! Il fait beau dehors aujourd'hui ! Je vais pouvoir jouer avec papa au football dehors ! Maman m'a dit que ce jeu était complètement débile mais je l'adore. Tonton Erich nous rejoindra plus tard dans la journée pour faire l'arbitre !

« Erik ? Veux-tu venir mettre la table ? »  
« Oui maman ! J'arrive ! »  
Je range mon ballon dans l'abri de jardin et rejoins maman dans la cuisine.

Le soir arrive rapidement, papa me dit bonne nuit avant d'aller se scotcher devant la télé. Maman me chante ma berceuse quotidienne. J'en n'en comprends pas encore les paroles mais tonton Erich m'a promis de m'expliquer le sens quand je serais plus grand.  
Je m'endors assez rapidement et maman quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre papa.

EDDIE :  
J'espère que cette situation de paix et de calme durera. Je rejoins Jakob dans le canapé.  
« Alors ? Notre petit Erik dort à poings fermés ? »  
« Oui. Il s'endors toujours aussi rapidement.* dis-je en souriant.  
Jakob me sourit mais semble préoccupé.  
« Jakob tout va bien ? »  
« Non pas vraiment. Les policiers de la Gestapo patrouillent et font régulièrement des contrôles d'identité … »  
Je soupire.  
« Tu penses qu'il faut interdire Erik se promener dans les rues .. ? »  
« Ce serait plus sûr .. »  
Je regarde les infos en sa compagnie. Le régime nazi semble vouloir faire une catégorisation des personnes selon leur origine et leur religion.  
« Jakob, Erik n'a que 5 ans … »  
« Je sais … Mais il va devoir apprendre à devenir vite un adulte … »  
« Il mérite d'avoir toute son enfance. C'est notre rôle en tant que parents … »  
Jakob soupire.  
« Ne crois pas que priver notre fils d'une enfance paisible me fasse plaisir … Mais nous n'avons pas le choix … »  
« Comment pouvons-nous lui expliquer la situation sans le brusquer .. ? »  
« Simplement. En lui exposant les faits. »  
« Erich saura mieux que nous le faire … »  
« Soit. Je demanderais à Erich de venir demain dans la journée. »  
« Très bien. »  
« Expliquer quoi maman ? »  
Je me retourne et vois Erik sur le palier serrant son doudou contre lui.  
« Rien du tout, mon trésor. »  
Je viens le rejoindre.  
« Allez, au dodo. »  
Erik retourne dans sa chambre. Je le suis et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Je caresse ses cheveux.  
« Maman ? C'est vrai que je ne fais pas partie des gens bien .. ? »  
« Mais non Erik ! Qui t'a dit ça ? »  
« Bah en fait … C'est le papa de Adalbert qui lui a dit ça … »  
Je soupire tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.  
« Non mon ange. Il ne faut pas l'écouter. Tu es un gentil garçon. »  
Erik sourit faiblement.  
« Et aussi le papa de Adalbert il a dit que Adalbert ne devait plus me parler parce que je n'étais pas fréquentable … »  
Erik prend un air triste. Cela me fend le cœur.  
« Oh mon trésor … Il ne faut pas les écouter d'accord ? »  
« D'accord maman … »  
Je l'embrasse sur le front.  
« Allez, dodo maintenant. »  
Erik se met correctement dans son lit et ferme les yeux. Je me lève et sors de la chambre.  
« Jakob … Il faut qu'on parle … »

JAKOB :  
« Jakob, tu es sûr que ça va ? » me demande Erich.  
Je lève la tête vers lui, sortant de mes pensées.  
« Hum ? Non. C'est par rapport à Erik … »  
« Oh. Que se passe-t-il ? La Gestapo recense les jeunes juifs ? »  
« Non pas encore heureusement … Mais les parents de certains de ses amis lui disent des choses horribles … Sûrement pronazi … »  
« Hum … C'est assez fâcheux … »  
« J'en ai conscience. Eddie ne souhaite pas que Erik soit au courant de notre situation actuelle … Elle le juge trop jeune … »  
« Certes. Mais il faut mieux qu'il y soit bien préparé … Je redoute fortement le moment où les nazis passeront à l'acte … »  
« Moi aussi … Erik n'a que 5 ans … »  
Je soupire tristement. Erich pose une main sur mon épaule.  
« Jakob, ça va aller. Tout se passera bien. On sera surement insulter, maltraiter mais on fera face. Ensemble. »  
Je souris faiblement.  
« Oui tu as raison. »  
Nous continuons à travailler jusqu'au soir.  
Le soir venu, je rentre chez moi en compagnie de Erich.  
« Erich, justement, tu pourrais expliquer à Erik .. ? »  
« Oui bien sûr pas de soucis. »  
Je lui souris et entre dans la maison. Erich ferme la porte derrière lui.  
« Eddie chérie ? Je suis rentré. »  
Je l'entends murmurer à voix basse depuis la chambre de Erik, la voix tremblante. Je la rejoins.

EDDIE :  
Pas mon petit Erik …  
Erik est revenu de l'école recouverts de bleus et d'éraflures.  
« Maman, tu sais pourquoi ils ont fait ça .. ? »  
« Non Erik … »  
« Bah moi je sais … Ils ont dit .. que j'étais … »  
Erik baisse la tête tristement.  
« Que tu étais quoi trésor ? »  
« Un sale fils de juif … »  
Je soupire et le prend dans mes bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes la voix tremblante. Jakob nous rejoint.  
« Eddie .. ? Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« C'est Erik … »  
Jakob regarde notre fils, lové dans mes bras. Il s'approche de lui.  
« Erik, que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Adalbert il a dit que j'étais un sale fils de juif … Et après avec Ulrich et Dan, il m'a frappé … Franz et Adrian m'ont aidé. Puis après la maîtresse est venue nous séparer … »  
Jakob soupire et se passe les mains sur le visage.  
« C'est vrai papa ? »  
« Non Erik. »  
Jakob nous regarde un moment avant de rejoindre Erich dans le salon.

JAKOB :  
Je soupire.  
« Jakob ? »  
« Erik. Il a été frappé à l'école aujourd'hui … »

« Erich … Je ne sais plus quoi faire … »  
« … Déscolarise-le … »  
« A 5 ans .. ? »  
« Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen, Jakob .. »  
Je soupire.  
« Son enfance va être gâchée … C'est définitif … »  
« Jakob, ne fais pas de conclusion trop hâtives … »

« Erik l'aura son enfance. Un peu tumultueuse certes mais il l'aura … »  
La soirée se passe. Eddie descend triste.  
« Erik ne vient pas manger ? »  
« Il n'a pas faim. Cela le touche beaucoup … Il est persuadé qu'il est un mauvais garçon … »  
« J'irais parler au père de Adalbert … »  
« Tu es sûr que cela soit une bonne idée ? »  
« Cet homme … A blessé mon fils … Je ne vais sûrement pas rester sans rien faire … »  
Nous entendons Erik pleurer.  
« J'y vais, Eddie. »  
Je monte et vais dans la chambre de Erik.  
« Erik ? »  
Il se tourne dans son lit face à moi, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Je suis un méchant garçon … »  
« Mais non Erik. Ils ont tort. Tu es quelqu'un de bien … »  
Je m'assois sur le lit et caresse sa joue.  
« Il ne faut en aucun cas les écouter. Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un dire ce que tu dois être ou ce que tu dois faire. »  
« D'accord papa … »  
« Cela va arriver plus souvent. Il faut que tu les ignore. »  
« Pourquoi papa ? »  
« … Il y a des méchants messieurs qui commandent qui influencent des gens … »  
« Cela veut dire quoi influencer papa ? »  
« Cela veut dit qu'ils forcent les gens à penser comme eux. »  
« Tu es influencé toi papa ? »  
« Non. Je ne le suis pas. Mais le papa d'Adalbert l'est par contre … »  
« Et le papa de Ulrich et Dan aussi … »  
« Oui c'est ça. »  
« Mais papa … Je perds mes amis moi … Et ça me rend triste … »  
« Je sais Erik … Mais il te reste Franz et Adrian n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. Eux, ils sont gentils. »  
Je lui souris.  
« Donc tu vois, tu en as encore. »  
« Oui … »  
« Allez, dors maintenant. »  
« Je ne peux pas. »  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Parce que Ulrich m'a dit que les méchants messieurs m'attaqueront cette nuit … »  
Je soupire.  
« Ce sont des sottises, Erik. Personne ne te fera du mal je te le promets. »  
« Promis papa ? »  
« Oui Erik. Promis. »  
« D'accord. »  
Je l'embrasse sur le front et sors de la chambre.  
« Papa ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu peux laisser la porte ouverte .. ? »  
Je souris et sors en ne refermant pas la porte. Je rejoins Eddie et Erich.  
« Alors ? Il avait quoi le petit bonhomme ? »  
« Cela le contrarie de perdre certains de ses amis … »  
« Ah … »  
« Et il ne voulait pas dormir … De peur que des méchants viennent l'attaquer … »  
« Cela devient de pire en pire la propagande … »  
« Certes. Mais je ne veux pas que mon propre fils en soit la victime … »  
« Il ne sera pas le seul Jakob. Attaquer un enfant c'est plus simple qu'un adulte … »  
Je regarde Eddie.  
« On doit le protéger, Eddie. C'est notre devoir. »  
« Oui. Il n'ira plus à l'école et restera à la maison la journée. »  
J'acquiesce. La soirée se finit. Erich rentre chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Fin Hiver 1941

6 ans ont passés depuis les premiers actes de discrimination envers Erik.  
Ce dernier est désormais âgé de 11 ans.  
« Papa, pourquoi je ne peux plus aller jouer avec les autres enfants ? »  
« C'est pour ta sécurité, Erik. Tu te rappelles quand tu te faisais insulter ? »  
« Oui papa … »  
Erik baisse la tête tristement. Evidemment qu'il s'en rappelle … Ses journées d'écoles qu'il jugeait de idéales se sont transformées en un véritable cauchemar : insultes et coups à répétition. Et sa maîtresse qui les séparait juste sans les punir véritablement.  
« Mais tu peux toujours inviter Franz et Adrian, tu sais ? »  
« Oui je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pareil .. »  
Jakob regarde sa femme en soupirant. Cette dernière caresse les cheveux de Erik tendrement.  
« Erik, mon trésor, je t'assure qu'un jour tout s'arrangera. Et ce jour-là, tu pourras rejoindre les autres pour des sorties. »  
« D'accord, maman. »  
Jakob se concentre sur les informations. Un recensement des juifs a commencé depuis quelques jours. Pour l'instant, lui et sa famille s'en sortent plutôt bien en passant à travers les mailles du filet. Mais Jakob n'est pas dupe : cela ne durera pas longtemps. Tôt ou tard, une personne mal intentionnée le dénoncera comme juif à la Gestapo. Il espère juste fortement que cette personne ne dénoncera que lui et pas son fils et sa femme également.  
« Papa ? Pourquoi tonton Erich ne vient plus à la maison ? Il me manque beaucoup tu sais.. »  
« Oui je sais Erik. Et il ne peut pas venir pour des raisons personnelles. »  
« Quelles raisons ? »  
« Je ne peux pas te le dire … »  
« D'accord. »  
Erich s'est fait raflé lors du premier passage de la Gestapo. Jakob a la hantise qu'une deuxième rafle ait lieu et qu'il soit dedans. Depuis, il n'ose plus se rendre seul au travail. Même certains jours, il reste chez lui, bombardé par les questions d'incompréhension de Erik.  
« Papa, il fait beau dehors. On peut aller jouer au football comme avant ? »  
« Heu … »  
Jakob regarde sa femme, pas sûr de sa réponse.  
« Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Mais faites attention … »  
« Oui. »  
Erik sort en courant dans la maison. Il sort son ballon et attends son père pour jouer. Père et fils jouent durant plusieurs heures avant de rentrer bien essoufflés.  
« Je t'ai battu papa ! »  
« Oui. Disons que ta jeunesse est un net avantage sur moi. »  
« Arrêtes de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas vieux papa ! »  
Jakob sourit.  
« Si tu le dis. Allez, va prendre une bonne douche. Cela m'étonnerait que ta mère te veuille couvert de sueur à table. »  
« Oui ! »  
Erik monte en courant les escaliers. Jakob le regarde en souriant.  
« Il m'impressionne … »  
« Disons qu'il profite de son enfance … »  
Eddie lui sourit tout en mettant la table.  
« Disons cela. Et tant mieux. »  
Erik redescend et se met à table. La famille Lehnsherr finit le repas tranquillement.  
Toc toc ! Eddie est en train de finir la vaisselle tandis que quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte avec deux coups secs. Erik regarde son père surpris et descend de ses genoux. Ce dernier va ouvrir.  
« Gestapo. Bonsoir Mr Lehnsherr. »  
« Bonsoir … Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
Erik regarde la scène effrayé.  
« Erik, trésor, va dans ta chambre. » lui dit sa mère.  
Erik obéit et monte dans sa chambre. Il s'assoit sur son lit, un peu inquiet.  
« Un homme m'a informé de la nature de votre religion. »  
« Oui… »  
« Vous allez devoir me suivre. »  
« Très bien. Puis-je … »  
« Non. Vous n'avez besoin de rien. »  
L'homme embarque Jakob sans aucune forme de procès. Eddie plaque ses mains devant sa bouche pour éviter de crier. De simples fines larmes coulent sur ses joues. Erik est sur le palier et a tout vu.  
« Papa .. » dit-il en pleurant.  
Eddie regarde son fils et le rejoint. Elle le serre contre elle.  
« Mon trésor … Ca va aller. Il va revenir … »  
Erik pleure dans les bras de sa mère. Elle le porte puis va le mettre coucher.  
« Il est l'heure de dormir, mon trésor. »  
« Je ne veux pas dormir maman. Je veux voir papa .. »  
Eddie pleure doucement.  
« Erik … Papa va revenir. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu dormes … »  
Erik crie et pleure. Eddie est un peu démunie : elle tente en vain de calmer son fils.  
« Je veux papa ! »  
« Erik … S'il te plaît … »  
« Non … »  
« Erik … »  
Erik grogne et se dégage des bras de sa mère. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même en pleurant. Eddie reste impuissante face au malheur de son fils.  
Elle descend et va dans le salon. Puis elle fond en larmes.

Le lendemain, Erik ne se lève pas. Sa mère va le voir.  
« Erik ? »  
« Mmm .. ? »  
« Tu te lèves, trésor ? »  
Erik grogne et se lève en suivant sa mère. Il mange très peu.  
« Erik .. Tu devrais manger plus. »  
« Pas faim maman … »  
« Tu veux inviter Franz et Adrian aujourd'hui .. ? »  
« Oui … »  
Franz et Adrian arrivent dans l'après-midi accompagnés de leurs parents.  
« Salut Erik ! » s'exclame Franz.  
« Salut. »  
Erik sourit faiblement, inquiétant ses deux amis.  
« Hey Erik … Tout va bien ? » lui demande Adrian.  
« Non. Les policiers ont emmené mon père … hier soir … »  
« Oh … »  
Erik baisse la tête tristement et Franz pose sa main sur son épaule.  
« Tu sais pourquoi ? »  
« Non … Mais ma mère m'a dit qu'il reviendrait … »  
« Dites, si on allait jouer dans ton jardin ? » propose Adrian.  
Erik retrouve un léger sourire.  
« Oui ! Allons jouer au foot ! »  
« Très peu pour moi ! » dit Franz en riant.  
« Tu feras l'arbitre ! » dit Adrian.  
Erik court dans le jardin, sort son ballon et commence une partie avec ses deux amis. Le soir venu, Franz et Adrian rentrent chez eux.  
« Ca va mieux Erik ? »  
« Oui maman. Mais je veux toujours revoir papa … »  
« Tu le reverras. Je te le promets. »  
Erik sourit faiblement. Le repas se passe calmement et Erik va se coucher sans faire d'histoire.  
« Merci maman. »  
Eddie sourit.  
« De rien, mon trésor. Fais de beaux rêves. »  
Elle éteint la lumière de sa chambre et va dans le salon un moment avant d'aller se coucher à son tour à une heure tardive.


	3. Chapter 3

Janvier 1942

Erik est dans le jardin, sans se douter que sa mère lui a pris uns surprise pour ses douze ans. Franz et Adrian viendront le rejoindre dans la journée pour le fêter avec lui.  
« Maman .. ? »  
« Oui mon trésor ? »  
« Est-ce que papa reviendra bientôt .. ? »  
Eddie ne répond pas de suite. Elle a reçu un télégramme de la Gestapo lui indiquant que son mari a été emmené dans le camp d'Auschwitz tout comme Erich. Ellle ne sait pas encore comment l'annoncer en douceur à Erik.  
« Je ne sais pas… »  
« Je veux que papa soit là … »  
« Je sais Erik … »  
Erik soupire tristement. Eddie s'inquiète pour lui : il ne sourit plus et ne mange presque plus. La venue de ses amis à la maison ne suffit plus à lui remonter le moral. Tous les soirs, il réclame son père.  
Alors, Eddie fait tout pour le convaincre qu'il doit encore attendre, que son papa reviendra bientôt.  
« Maman, papa n'est pas mort hein ? »  
Eddie soupire : c'est la seule hantise. Que Jakob meure là-bas.  
« Non Erik. Il … va bien. »  
Elle s'efforce de sourire mais Erik n'est pas dupe. Il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose ne va pas.  
« Maman … Tu sais je suis un grand garçon maintenant … »  
Oui Erik n'est plus le petit garçon mais est-il prêt à savoir la vérité sur l'horreur humaine .. ?  
« Je sais mon ange. Mais il y a certaines chose qu'il ne vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. »  
« Papa nous aime plus .. »  
« Non Erik. Ne penses jamais ça. »  
« Bah pourquoi il revient pas ? »  
Eddie est au bord de la crise de larmes.  
« Je ne sais pas Erik … Ecoute … Va jouer … tu veux bien ? »  
Erik soupire et va jouer dans sa chambre. Eddie va dans le salon, s'assoit dans le canapé et fond en larmes.

L'après midi arrive. Franz et Adrian rejoignent Erik dans le jardin.  
« Salut Erik ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
« Merci Adrian »  
Franz sourit simplement mais Erik comprend qu'il lui souhaite la même chose.  
« On fait quoi ? » demande Adrian excité.  
« Bah soit foot soit jeux dans ma chambre comme vous voulez ! »  
« Je préfère être à l'extérieur. » dit Franz.  
« D'accord ! »  
Les trois enfants vont jouer sous la surveillance de Eddie. Elle les regarde souriante.  
A l'heure du goûter, Eddie apporte un gâteau.  
« Oh ! Merci maman ! »  
Eddie sourit. Erik souffle ses douze bougies. La journée de fête se déroule sans encombre et le soir venu, Erik mange convenablement et va se coucher sans faire d'histoire.  
« Merci maman pour cette journée. »  
« De rien mon trésor. Fais de beaux rêves »  
Erik s'endort rapidement un sourire aux lèvres. Eddie le regarde un moment, tristement puis va sa couche à son tour.

Le lendemain, Eddie s'est levée tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner.  
Toc ! toc !  
Eddie pose ses ustensiles et va ouvrir.  
« Oui ? »  
« Eddie Lehnsherr ? Je suis le policier de la Gestapo chargé de la communication. »  
« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
Le polcier lui donne un simple papier puis la salue avant de s'en aller. Eddie referme la porte et déplie le papier. Elle laisse un cri d'effroi lui échapper et laisse tomber le mot au sol.  
« Maman ? » demande Erik en descendant.  
Il trouve sa mère évanouie au sol.  
« Maman ! »  
Il s'approche d'elle et la secoue. Il voit le mot à côté d'elle. Il le prend et lit : « Jakob Lehnsherr. Mort hier le 30 janvier 1942. »  
« Papa mort .. ? »  
Erik tombe à genoux et fond en larmes. Eddie revient à elle et voit son fils en larmes.  
« Erik … ? »  
« Papa est mort .. »  
Elle soupire et se relève avant de prendre Erik dans ses bras.  
« Il est mort hier … »  
« Le jour de mes douze ans … »  
Elle le berce et le réconforte.  
« Il était où maman ? »  
Eddie lui explique tout : la Gestapo, les camps etc …  
« Mais pourquoi ils font ça maman .. ? »  
« Je ne sais pas mon ange .. »  
Erik pleure triste.  
« Ils vont venir nous chercher aussi .. ? »  
« J'espère que non … Mais cela se pourrait oui … »  
Erik prend peur. Eddie le réconforte.  
« Mais cela n'arrivera pas de suite, mon ange … Et quoiqu'il n'advienne on ne sera pas séparés … »  
« Oui maman … »  
Eddie serre fort son fils contre elle. Si on la sépare de lui, elle ne s'en remettra probablement pas.  
« Je t'aime maman… »  
« Moi aussi mon trésor .. »

Les jours passent et Erik déprime chaque jour. Eddie fait tout son possible pour lui remonter le moral mais en vain.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Eddie soupire et va ouvrir.  
« Que me voulez-vous .. ? »  
« Une fausse alerte. Votre mari est encore en vie. Il était juste dans le coma. Il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui … »  
Eddie souffle de soulagement et regarde furtivement Erik déprimé dans le canapé du salon.  
« Vous avez des enfants ? »  
« Oui. Un petit garçon de 12 ans. »  
« Hum je vois. Rassurez-le que son papa est toujours en vie. »  
« Oui. »  
L'homme de la Gestapo lui adresse un faux sourire puis s'en va.  
« Erik ? »  
« Oui maman ? »  
« Ton père n'est pas mort. Il était juste inconscient. »  
Erik retrouve le sourire.  
« Chouette ! »  
Eddie sourit contente de retrouver son fils plein de joie.  
« Papa n'est pas mort ! On le reverra ! Hein maman ? »  
« Oui trésor. On le reverra … »  
Eddie ne préfère pas imaginer dans quelles conditions mais l'idée que son mari soit toujours en vie lui réchauffe le cœur.

Les jours suivants, Erik joue la majorité du temps avec Franz. Adrian préfère rester chez lui à travailler sur les cours.  
« C'est trop cool que ton père soit encore en vie Erik ! »  
« Oui ! J'était trop content quand ma mère me l'a appris ! »  
« Tu m'étonnes ! »  
Ils jouent tous les deux toute la journée. Le soir venu, Franz demande à rester.  
« Si tu veux Franz. Tes parents ne diront rien ? »  
« Non. »  
Erik sent que Franz cache quelque chose. Mais il ne préfère pas insister et passe la soirée avec lui dans sa chambre à discuter. La nuit tombe et chacun va se coucher dans sa chambre respective.


	4. Chapter 4

Automne 1942 :  
Les mois passent et Eddie espère tous les jours fortement que les soldats nazis ne viendront pas la chercher elle et Erik. Elle regarde ce dernier, assis en tailleurs discutant avec Franz.  
« Et puis je te jure. La maison elle a fait boum ! pour créer des étincelles. »  
« Mais pourquoi les militaires font exploser les maisons .. ? »  
« Bah surement pour faire plus de place … »  
« Oui mais si il y a des gens dedans .. ? »  
« Je pense qu'ils doivent vérifier … »  
Eddie éteint la radio : elle ne veut pas que Erik entende toutes les atrocités des camps.  
« Et puis tu sais, ma mère elle m'a dit qu'ils tuaient sur des places publiques les gens pas normaux… »  
« Oh … Mais ce n'est pas de leur faute … »  
« Bah oui mais eux ils s'en fichent tu vois … »  
« Et ils font quoi aux juifs .. ? Tu sais .. ? »  
« Maman m'a dit qu'ils les envoyaient dans des camps pour les faire travailler. Et que quand ils étaient trop faibles, ils les tuaient. »  
Erik frissonne.  
« Mon père et mon oncle sont costauds … »  
« Oui. Ils sont déjà là-bas c'est ça ? »  
« Oui. Mais maman m'a dit que peut-être un jour, on les rejoindra .. »  
« Je n'espère pas pour toi … Tu sais, là-bas, tu ne pourras plus jouer … »  
« Même les enfants travaillent ? »  
« Oui. Et parfois, ils font les travaux les plus compliqués. »  
Erik soupire : il espère vraiment de ne pas se faire emmener dans un endroit qui ressemble à l'enfer.  
« J'espère quand même faire ma _barmitsva _avant d'aller là-bas … »  
« J'espère aussi pour toi. C'est important d'après ce que je sais non ? »  
« Oui. C'est à ce moment-là que j'atteins la majorité religieuse … »  
« Oh je vois. »  
« Tu n'as pas d'équivalent dans le christianisme ? »  
« Non. On l'est en atteignant l'âge légal de majorité. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Tu sais pourquoi Adrian ne veut plus venir ? »  
« Non je ne sais pas … »  
Ils continuent de discuter.  
« Tu sais, la dernière fois, j'ai surpris Adalbert en train d'embrasser une fille … »  
« Mais c'est trop jeune … Enfin c'est ce que maman m'a dit … »  
« Moi aussi je trouve. Mais môsieur ne veut pas faire comme tout le monde. Tu le sais bien non ? »  
« Oui. Mais moi je ne l'aime pas. »  
« Je sais. Moi non plus. Il continue à dire du mal sur toi. »  
« Maman m'a dit de l'ignorer. »  
« Oui elle a raison. De toute façon, c'est juste de la provocation. Il ne connait pas le vrai sens des insultes qu'il te dit. »  
Erik acquiesce tristement. Franz semble perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Tu sais, je trouve ça bizarre d'embrasser une fille … »  
« Ouais moi aussi. Mais je n'ai que 12 ans … Et dans ma religion c'est pas bien de faire ce genre de choses avant d'être adulte. »  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Oui. C'est un des nombreux pêchés principaux. »  
« Je ne le savais pas. Moi, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça avant le mariage. »  
« Oh. »  
« Oui. Le mariage c'est sacré pour ma religion. »  
Leur discussion s'achève sur ces paroles. Franz se lève ainsi que Erik.  
« Ca fait du bien de parler avec toi, Franz. Cela me permet de penser à autre chose que l'absence indéfinie de mon père. »  
« Pas de soucis. Cela sert à ça un ami ! »  
« Oui. »  
Franz sourit et Erik également.  
« Franz ? Ton papa est venu te chercher. »  
« D'accord. A plus tard Erik. »  
« Salut. »  
Franz s'en va. Erik entend le père de Franz le gronder un peu puis s'en aller.

Hiver 1942 :  
Erik n'a plus vu Franz depuis leur longue discussion du mois dernier.  
« Mais maman pourquoi il ne peut plus venir ? »  
« Son papa ne veut plus qu'il vienne. »  
« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis juif ? »  
Eddie est surprise par le ton pris par Erik.  
« Erik … »  
« Maman, j'ai très bien compris que les méchants messieurs nous rabaissaient … »  
Eddie reste sans voix. Elle voit avec effroi son fils si innocent prendre conscience du monde qui l'entoure.  
« Franz m'a dit ce qu'ils font aux autres. Ils les forcent à travailler et si ils ne peuvent plus, ils les tuent … »  
« Erik. Tu … »  
« Non maman. Papa m'a dit déjà plusieurs fois que je devais rapidement devenir un adulte … »  
Eddie fond en larmes.  
« Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer, maman. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »  
Erik vient dans les bras de sa mère, la consoler.  
« Je sais aussi que tu pleures tous les soirs, a espérer qu'ils ne viennent pas nous chercher. »  
Erik se serre contre sa mère. Eddie caresse tendrement ses cheveux.  
« Tu es encore très jeune Erik … »  
« Je sais. Mais les choses veulent que je grandisse vite … »  
Erik regarde le paquet au pied de la table du salon.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est maman ? »  
« C'est Erich … Il a réussi à nous l'envoyer. C'est pour tes 13 ans … »  
Erik sourit faiblement, impatient de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Il lâche sa mère.  
« Franz m'a aussi dit que les militaires faisaient exploser les maisons pour faire plus de place. »  
Erik masse son ventre.  
« J'ai faim maman … »  
Cela fait une semaine qu'il est quasi impossible pour eux de s'acheter de quoi manger.  
« Moi aussi mon trésor … Mais tu sais bien que … »  
« Ils nous rationnent. Oui je l'ai entendu à la radio hier … »  
Eddie regarde Erik marcher et aller dans le jardin. Elle pleure, brisée par le fait de voir la tendre innocence de son fils se fendiller légèrement.

Fin hiver 1942 :  
L'hiver est rude. Erik dit à sa mère de rester au chaud tandis que lui il se charge de trouver de quoi faire une feu de cheminée.  
« Maman, j'ai ramené du bois et des vieux journaux. »  
« C'est bien mon ange. »  
Erik regarde sa mère, grelottant sous les couvertures. Il pose le bois et les vieux journaux dans l'âtre de la cheminée et allume un feu.  
« Regarde maman ! Tu peux te réchauffer. »  
Sa mère sourit faiblement et se rapproche du feu sa couverture sur ses épaules. Erik se colle contre elle.  
« J'ai piqué de la nourriture chez un marchand … »  
Erik ouvre un paquet qu'il a dans sa poche et en sort quelques biscuits.  
« Oh mon trésor … Tu sais que voler c'est mal … »  
« Oui maman. Mais il y a pleins d'autres enfants qui le font aussi … »  
Eddie soupire et caresse les cheveux de son fils tendrement. Erik vient se caler dans ses bras et s'endort rapidement bercé par la voix mélodieuse de sa mère.


	5. Chapter 5

Février 1943 :

Erik fête sa _barmitsva _en compagnie de ses proches. Heureusement que le régime au pouvoir tolère l'expression de sa religion.  
« T'imagines si les nazis interdisaient ça ? Ma mère serait tellement triste pour moi … »  
« Oui. Surtout si c'est tellement symbolique et important … »  
« Cela l'est. Je suis déçu que mon père ne soit pas là … »  
« Je te comprends. C'est un peu comme si moi je fêtais Noël sans mes parents … »  
« Ce serait un peu triste non ? »  
« Carrément ! »  
Franz explore le buffet intrigué par les friandises et pâtisseries disposées.  
« Mmm ça l'air trop bon … »  
« Oui. Goûte ! Je suis sûr que tu adoreras ! »  
Franz opte pour un beignet à la confiture.  
« Mmm … Dé-li-cieux … »  
« Je confirme. Erich, mon oncle, faisait aussi des galettes de pomme de terre … »  
« Wow. »  
Erik et Franz se promènent parmi la foule. Eddie les surveillent, espérant qu'un soldat nazi ne vienne pas troubler la fête.  
« Du coup, ton rôle est de prêcher la bonne parole maintenant … »  
« Oui. Mais maman m'a dit de faire attention où je suis quand j'en parle … Surtout pas en présence de nazis …. »  
« Oui. »  
Adrian les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.  
« Salut vous deux ! »  
« Salut Adrian. Tu es venu finalement ? »  
« Ouais … Contre la volonté de mes parents mais ouais … »  
« Ils ne voulaient pas que tu viennes ? »  
« Ils sont un peu embrigadés par le régime si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … »  
Erik soupire : il commence à penser que bientôt il ne restera que Franz à ses côtés.  
« Oh non … » dit Adrian.  
Il voit au loin ses parents le cherchant.  
« Oops … Bon bah. »  
« Je file. A tantôt ! »  
Adrian s'éclipse. Franz et Erik rigolent. Puis Franz le prend par la main et l'entraîne à l'écart.  
« Hum … Franz ? »  
« Faut que je te dis un truc … »  
« Vas-y. »  
« Enfin… C'est assez compliqué … »  
« Hum. »  
Franz soupire, s'approche de Erik et l'embrasse. Ce dernier reste immobile, surpris puis le repousse.  
« Non. C'est mal. Et je … Non. »  
« Erik … »  
Erik regarde son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur.  
« Franz … Je .. Je suis déjà juif … pas ça en plus … »  
Franz baisse la tête tristement. Erik le force à la redresser.  
« Franz, je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas d'une étiquette en plus … Et puis, je ne t'aime pas dans ce sens … »  
« Tu .. »  
« Non Franz … Je ne t'aime pas. Tu es juste mon meilleur ami. C'est tout. »  
Franz soupire.  
« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »  
« Non … Je suis juste déçu mais c'est tout. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Câlin d'ami ? » lui propose-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.  
Franz sourit faiblement. Les deux amis se font un câlin puis se séparent.  
« On sera toujours meilleurs amis quoiqu'il n'advienne ! » dit Erik.  
Franz sourit.  
« Oui. Même si tu es emmené en enfer … »  
« Oui. On se retrouvera et tout restera pareil ! »  
« Cool alors. »  
Erik sourit et Franz lui rend son sourire.  
« Profitons de la journée ! »  
Franz acquiesce et ils retournent dans la foule, toujours sous la surveillance de la mère de Erik.

Hiver 1943 :  
L'hiver est encore bien rude cette année … Erik ramène régulièrement des bouts de bois de quoi faire un feu de cheminée.  
« Merci mon trésor … »  
Erik s'occupe de sa mère comme un grand. Il sacrifie ses moments de loisir pour prendre soin d'elle.  
« Tu sais … Tu peux inviter Franz … »  
« Non maman. Je veux rester qu'avec toi cet hiver. Tu as besoin de moi et de calme … »  
Eddie sourit faiblement et caresse la joue de son fils.  
« Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, Erik … »  
« Oui maman. »  
« Je suis sûre que tu seras amené à faire de grandes choses, mon trésor »  
Erik sourit.  
« Je n'en doute pas maman … »  
Erik s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face de sa mère, prend un livre et lit. Eddie le regarde, regrettant un peu de l'avoir vu grandir si vite. Erik allume la radio.  
« _La situation politique devient de plus en plus compliqué. Les Alliés commencent à prendre l'avantage petit à petit. Cependant, la France est toujours soumise au régime nazi. Les rafles se font de plus en plus fréquentes et le nombre de personnes emmené aux camps de la mort ne fait qu'augmenter …_ »  
Erik éteint ne souhaitant pas en savoir davantage.  
« Erik … »  
« Maman … Je ne veux pas aller là-bas … »  
« Je sais mon chéri … »  
« Promets-moi maman qu'on ne sera jamais séparés. »  
« Jamais mon trésor. Je te le promets … »  
Eddie lui ouvre les bras. Erik vient s'y réfugier.  
« Tout va bien se passer Erik … »  
Eddie le berce tendrement, l'embrassant de temps à autre dans les cheveux.  
Toc ! toc !  
Erik se lève et va ouvrir. Un soldat nazi se tient devant la porte. Erik crie de peur et referme la porte.  
« Maman … Ils sont là … »  
Eddie se lève difficilement et prend Erik contre elle. Le soldat force la porte.  
« Pas de résistance ! »  
Le soldat tire violemment Erik loin de sa mère.  
« Maman ! »  
« Erik ! »  
Ils sont emmenés séparément puis embarqués dans un train. Erik se faufile entre les personnes et arrive à rejoindre sa mère.  
« Maman … »  
Eddie le prend contre elle.  
« Erik … Mon trésor. Je croyais t'avoir perdu .. »  
« Non maman je suis là … »  
Tout le long du voyage, Erik reste contre sa mère, tremblant de peur. Le train s'arrête : Erik se lève et regarde par la fenêtre.  
« Maman … On y est … »  
« Je sais mon trésor … »  
Ils sont débarqués violemment puis poussés vers l'entrée du camp. Erik reste près de sa mère suivant les autres. Une séparation est faite entre hommes, femmes et enfants.  
« Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi maman … »  
« On ne le sera jamais … »  
Ils avancent. Puis un soldat tire Erik loin de sa mère.  
« Maman ! »  
Erik tente de la rejoindre mais en vain. Soudainement, le portail se tord et Erik force les soldats à aller de l'avant. Puis, un autre soldat arrive et l'assomme.


	6. Chapter 6

Janvier 1944 :  
Seul dans une cellule froide et sombre … Erik ignore ce qui l'attend … Un soldat arrive et l'emmène face à un homme.  
« Erik. Tu sais que tu es exceptionnel. »  
Erik secoue la tête négativement.  
« Ce portail ne s'est pas tordu tout seul pourtant. »  
« Je ne sais pas. Je veux voir ma mère … »  
« Non Erik. Je veux que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable … Tu vois cette pièce ? »  
L'homme lui montre un pièce. Erik acquiesce.  
« Tu vas essayer de la faire flotter. »  
Erik essaie plusieurs fois mais n'y parvient pas.  
« J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas … »  
Erik s'excuse avec un léger sourire. L'homme soupire, marmonnant qu'on peut reconnaître aux nazis qu'ils obtiennent des résultats. Il appelle des soldats amenant la mère de Erik. Ce dernier se précipite vers elle.  
« Mon trésor … » dit-elle.  
Brève étreinte puis Erik est de nouveau séparé d'elle.  
« On va faire comme ça … Je compte jusqu'à trois et tu vas soulever cette pièce … Sinon … »  
L'homme pointe un flingue vers sa mère et Erik comprend. Il stresse et tente désespérément de faire flotter la pièce. Son futur tortionnaire arrive au bout du compte et tue de sang froid sa mère d'une balle.  
« C'est dommage Erik … »  
Erik prend conscience de la situation : il n'a plus de parents ! Cet homme vient de tuer la personne la plus importante à ses yeux …  
De la rage mélangé à de la souffrance se manifeste en lui et provoque le déclenchement de ses puissantes capacités. Il tue les deux soldats ayant amené sa mère et met tout sens dessus-dessous en hurlant de rage. L'homme est fasciné : c'est ce qu'il attendait. Une fois que Erik se soit calmé, il vient à côté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.  
« Voilà la clé : la rage et la souffrance. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser Erik … »  
Il lui rend la pièce. Erik la serre dans sa main, se jurant qu'un jour, il tuera cet homme.

Printemps 1944 :  
Toujours seul … dans une cellule froide et sans fenêtre … Aujourd'hui, Erik a tenté de faire de la résistance et n'a pas réalisé ce que Schmidt lui a demandé correctement. Les soldats passent devant sa cellule : il s'approche des barreaux.  
« S'il vous plaît … »  
Un soldat le regarde avec mépris.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« J'ai faim … » dit Erik en baissant la tête.  
« Tu as faim hein ? C'est quoi ton immatriculation ? »  
« 214782 … »  
Il n'est plus une personne … Il est un chiffre … Une suite de chiffres plus exactement …  
« 214782 … Désolé petit, mais Schmidt a jugé ton entraînement trop mauvais … Donc privé de repas. »  
Le soldat lui adresse un mauvais sourire et s'en va. Erik se rassoit au fond de sa cellule, la tête entre les bras, les genoux repliés contre lui. Il entend des pas s'approcher de sa cellule. Il relève sa tête.  
« Alors, comment va mon petit protégé aujourd'hui ? »  
Erik a les yeux rougis. Schmidt lui adresse un mauvais sourire.  
« Je pense que j'ai uns solution pour le blocage que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui … »  
Un soldat le sort violemment de sa cellule et l'emmène dans une pièce. Erik est attaché à une table et Schmidt enfile des gants ainsi qu'un masque. Il prépare une seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est .. ? »  
« De la morphine, Erik. Je vais te faire souffrir plus que d'habitude. Mais mon but est de ne pas te tuer. Je vais donc atténuer la douleur que je te fais subir. »  
Il lui injecte le contenu de las seringue. Erik se crispe et ne sent plus rien. Schmidt prend plusieurs instruments de torture et les utilise sur Erik, lui laissant des marques profondes sur ses deux bras. Une fois la séance torture finie, Erik est détaché puis remis dans sa cellule. Ce dernier voyant l'état de ses deux bras, s'effondre en larmes sur le matelas lui servant de lit.

Automne 1944 :  
Des mois que Erik est soumis à la volonté de Schmidt. Aujourd'hui, il doit être capable de tordre n'importe quel objet en métal.  
« Rappelle toi du portail .. »  
Erik se rappelle du portail … Les soldats qui l'éloignent de sa mère … Schmidt qui la tue …  
La tasse en métal devant lui se tord et est réduite à une boule.  
« Voilà. Très bien, Erik. »  
Erik sent la rage et la peine l'envahir, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Non-non Erik … »  
Les jours passent et Schmidt commencent peu à peu à transformer Erik en un être dénué de sentiments, immunisé contre la douleur.  
Erik prend de plus en plus conscience de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Le soir dans sa cellule, il fait flotter cette pièce pour ne pas oublier la promesse qu'il s'est faite : tuer Schmidt.

Décembre 1944 :  
Erik devient réellement le protégé de Schmidt. Il voit ses condisciples se faire tuer sans pitié par des soldats, Schmidt les jugeant incompétents.  
« Erik, j'espère que maintenant tu prends pleinement conscience du pouvoir qui sommeille en toi … »  
« Oui. Je le ressens tous les jours … Comme une puissance qui vit en moi depuis toujours … »  
« Exactement. Cela fait partie de toi et seules des émotions fortes peuvent la réveiller. »  
« Compris. »  
Erik a de moins en moins de séance de torture. S'il en a, c'est juste pour le plaisir personnel de Schmidt.  
« Tu progresses Erik. Et j'en suis très fier. Tu es … ma création en quelque sorte. »  
Erik le regarde impassible ressentant que de la rage et du dégoût envers cet homme qui a fait de lui un homme adulte plus tôt que prévu.  
« Estime-toi heureux d'avoir échappé aux tortures imposées aux autres comme toi. Tu es unique Erik. C'est pour cela que je t'ai gardé. »  
Erik avale ces paroles. Personne ne possède un tel pouvoir. Il est le seul.  
« Plus tard, tu devras t'imposer face aux humains. Ils t'ont malmenés et insulté. Ils ne méritent pas ta pitié. »  
« Je ne connais pas la pitié. C'est pour les faibles. »  
Schmidt contemple chaque jour avec fascination la réussite de son travail sur Erik. Il est devenu l'être qui provoquera la guerre entre humains et mutants. Il en est persuadé.  
Comme chaque soir, Erik retourne dans sa cellule. Il marque un nouveau bâton sur le mur, comptant depuis son arrivée chaque jour qui passe. Puis il s'endort dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_Vous sentez que Erik commence peu à peu à devenir tel qu'on le connaît ? ^^'  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Janvier 1945 :  
Recroquevillé au fond de sa cellule … Sali et malmené de la pire manière qui soit par un des hommes de Schmidt … Erik pleure … Ces hommes lui auront tout pris … Son enfance … Sa mère … Son père … Son oncle … et maintenant son innocence !  
Erik se redresse vivement en entendant des pas approcher de sa cellule. Schmidt arrive.  
« Erik. Ceci n'était pas prévu .. »  
« Je … »  
« J'en suis désolé .. »  
Schmidt entre dans sa cellule et s'accroupit près de lui. Erik relève la tête vers lui.  
« Pourquoi alors … ? »  
Schmidt caresse sa joue et le prend contre lui.  
« J'ai certain de mes hommes qui font de l'abus de pouvoir. Ils seront punis. »  
« D'accord. »  
Erik se réfugie contre son tortionnaire, pleurant.  
« Chut. Tu dois être fort … Insensible … »  
Erik se calme. Schmidt le lâche et essuie ses larmes doucement.  
« Plus personne ne te fera du mal. »  
Erik acquiesce et revient contre Schmidt. Ce dernier lui fait une dernière étreinte avant de quitter sa cellule.

Les jours passent. Erik joue avec sa pièce dans sa cellule, sans savoir plusieurs mètres près de lui, des soldats ennemis libèrent par centaines les autres détenus. Un soldat passe près de sa cellule et lui dit de sortir. Alors Erik sort et le suit.  
Il est rapatrié en Allemagne puis placé dans un foyer pour jeunes. Une dame l'accueille avec un grand sourire.  
« Erik c'est ça ? »  
« Oui. » dit-il d'un ton sec.  
« Détends-toi Erik. Tu n'es plus là-bas. C'est fini. »  
« Je sais. Je veux juste avoir une chambre. »  
La dame le regarde un peu déboussolée.  
« Ne reste pas seul. Essaie de te faire des amis. »  
« Je suis resté seul pendant près d'un an. Donc, laissez-moi. J'aime être solitaire. Je veux aller dans ma chambre. »  
« Très bien Erik. Je vais t'y conduire. »  
Erik suit la dame. Il entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte à clé avec ses pouvoirs.  
« Trop de lumière … » dit-il en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.  
Il ferme les rideaux, met au sol les draps puis s'allonge sur le lit.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Erik sursaute et se redresse. Un homme en costume entre dans sa chambre.  
« Erik ? Je peux entrer ? »  
Erik acquiesce. L'homme rentre.  
« Erik. Je me présente. Je suis Dan Flinch, psychologue. »  
« Je n'ai besoin de personne … »  
« Erik, tu as vécu beaucoup d'horreurs pour ton âge … »  
« Je n'ai besoin de personne ! »  
« Erik … »  
« Sortez de ma chambre ! »  
La porte s'ouvre violemment et l'homme est repoussé. Puis Erik referme la porte.

L'homme se relève difficilement.  
« Docteur Flinch ? »  
« Il est différent. Il y a un truc chez ce garçon. »  
« Nous l'avons senti lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il est renfermé sur lui-même. »  
« Fichus nazis … Ils ont détruit un enfant … »  
Le docteur Flinch soupire tristement.

Mai 1945 :  
Erik a demandé à avoir une radio dans sa chambre. Il ne veut plus être coupé du monde de la sorte.  
« _Aujourd'hui c'est la fin de la guerre. L'Allemagne s'est avouée vaincue et l'armistice a été signé. Maintenant le temps de la reconstruction est venu …_ »  
Erik soupire. Il se lève et va regarder par la fenêtre. IL voit des enfants heureux et jouer dans les décombres de plusieurs bâtiments.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik se retourne. Le docteur Flinch entre.  
« Bonjour. »  
Erik ne lui répond pas et s'assoit sur son lit.  
« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »  
« Bien. »  
« Tu as dormi hier soir ? »  
« Non. Je n'y arrive pas. »  
Dan le note en soupirant.  
« Tu as mangé à ta faim ? »  
« Oui un peu trop je crois … Mais j'avais peur d'avoir encore faim après … »  
« Erik. Tu sais, ici si tu as faim quelque soit l'heure, tu peux manger. »  
« Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas à m'y faire … »  
« Hum je vois. Tu as encore des souvenirs de là-bas ? »  
« Oui … Je revois cet homme … Qui a pris soin de moi … à sa manière … »  
« Erik, il faut que tu comprennes que cet homme t'a utilisé … »  
« Non. Il m'a aidé … »  
« Bien. La séance est finie. »  
Erik ne répond pas. Dan sort de la chambre.

Hiver 1945 :  
Les mois passent. Erik regarde par la fenêtre la neige tomber à gros flocons.  
« Erik ? » demande la dame s'occupant d'eux.  
Erik ne répond pas, le dos tourné à elle.  
« Erik, tu vois, il neige aujourd'hui. Tu voudrais aller jouer avec les autres ? »  
« Non. »  
« Erik, tu es sûr ? Cela te ferait du bien pourtant … »  
« Je ne veux pas. Je veux rester seul. »  
« Erik. »  
« Laissez-moi ! »  
Les objets en métal se soulèvent violemment.  
« D'accord Erik. Je te laisse. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis. »  
« Partez. »  
La dame s'en va en soupirant. Erik repose les objets regardant toujours la neige tomber. Il sent des fines larmes couler alors qu'il se rappelle des hivers joyeux qu'il passait avec sa famille ou ses amis.  
« Maman … » gémit-il.  
Il s'allonge sur son lit recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Noël 1945 :  
Erik a été forcé de rejoindre ses condisciples. Il reste à l'écart et mange très peu durant le repas. Un de ses condisciples, Timo vient le voir.  
« Erik ! Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? »  
« Non. Je ne veux pas. Je n'aime pas jouer. »  
Timo baisse les yeux tristement et va rejoindre les autres. Erik les regarde se demandant comment ils peuvent être heureux alors qu'ils n'ont plus leurs parents. Dan vient le voir.  
« Erik. Rester seul n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour reprendre une vie normale. »  
« Je ne veux pas. Pas sans mes parents. »  
Erik fond en larmes. Dan soupire. La dame du foyer s'approche de Erik et le prend contre elle.  
« Erik … »  
« Je veux mes parents … Ils me manquent … »  
Elle essaie de le consoler en vain.  
« Tu devrais aller jouer avec les autres Erik. »  
« Je ne sais plus comment on fait. Je ne sais plus sourire… »  
Elle soupire et le lâche. Elle essuie doucement ses larmes.  
« Les autres te montreront Erik. Là-bas, tu as dû te comporter comme un adulte. Mais c'est fini. Tu peux t'amuser maintenant … »  
Erik baisse la tête tristement.  
« Va rejoindre les autres et essaie de t'amuser. Au moins pour aujourd'hui … »  
Erik rejoint les autres et s'efforce de sourire. Il rejoint un groupe faisant une bataille de boules de neige. Cela lui rappelle les temps où il y jouait avec ses amis. Alors Erik rit et sourit. Le soir venu, ils déballent les cadeaux et Erik retrouve le sens du mot suivant : le bonheur. 

_La suite se déroulera sous forme de flashback ^^ mais rassurez vous je mettrais toujours la date pour que cela soit clair ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

Janvier 1946 :  
Erik est allongé sur son lit, le regarde tourné vers le plafond. Aujourd'hui, il a 16 ans. Mais il a toujours cette impression d'en avoir plus.  
Alors, lentement, il ferme les yeux et replonge dans ses souvenirs.

Printemps 1933 :  
Erik court et joue dans le jardin.  
« Erik ! Ne va pas trop vite ! » lui dit sa mère.  
Erik rit aux éclats continuant de courir. Puis il tombe.  
« Erik ! »  
Sa mère s'approche de lui. Erik pleure : il a eu peur. Le sol s'est rapproché d'un coup dans son champ de vision. Son père le prend dans ses bras et le berce le consolant.  
« Chut … Tout va bien bonhomme. »  
Erik se serre contre son père se calmant un peu.  
« Ai eu peur papa … »  
« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu es juste tombé. Ca arrive … »  
« Oui papa. »  
Son père le repose au sol. Erik se frotte les yeux et retourne jouer.

Hiver 1933 :  
« Mais Erik ! Pas dans les yeux ! »  
Erik rit et fait une bataille de boules de neige avec ses deux meilleurs amis.  
« Pardon Adrian ! »  
Sa mère les regardent jouer souriante. Franz tombe et pleure. Erik s'approche de lui.  
« As mal Franz ? »  
« Bobo … »  
Franz se relève et montre son genou.  
« Maman ! Franz a bobo ! »  
Eddie s'approche de Franz et lui met un gant de toilette d'eau froide sur son genou.  
« Va mieux Franz ? »  
« Oui … »  
Ils continuent de jouer en riant aux éclats. Vers la fin d'après-midi, ils décident de faire un bonhomme de neige. Erik demande à sa mère une carotte pour faire le nez.  
« Faut un nom ! »  
« Ulrich ! »  
« C'est méchant ça … »  
« Bah il est méchant lui … »  
Ils rient et continuent de jouer.

Février 1934 :  
Erich a ramené une montre à Erik. Une petite montre en argent pour ses 4 ans.  
« Merci tonton ! »  
« De rien mon grand. » lui dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.  
Erik rit. Il aide sa mère à préparer le gâteau.  
« Mmm ! Ca va être trop bon maman ! »  
« Oui Erik. » dit-elle.  
Jakob regarde sa femme et son fils et sourit.  
« Maman ? »  
« Oui mon ange ? »  
« Je t'aime. »  
« Moi aussi Erik. »  
Eddie prend son fils dans ses bras et le serre contre elle. Erik ferme les yeux profitant du câlin.  
« Je veux rester ici pour toujours ! »  
Eddie sourit puis elle le repose au sol.  
« Allez. Va jouer un peu. »  
« D'accord maman ! »  
Erik s'en va en courant en direction du jardin.

Hiver 1934 :  
Erik regarde sa mère allumer la deuxième bougie pour Hanouka.  
« Je pourrais le faire aussi un jour maman ? »  
« Quand tu seras plus grand Erik oui. »  
Erik sourit. Puis sa mère la porte.  
« Un jour, on l'allumera tous les deux mon trésor. »  
« Oui ! »  
Eddie sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.  
« Plus tard, je serais aussi grand et fort que papa ! »  
« Oui mon chéri. » dit-elle en souriant.  
Erik sourit et se serre contre sa mère posant sa tête contre son épaule. Eddie lui caresse les cheveux tendrement l'embrassant de temps à autre sur le crâne.

Janvier 1946 :  
Erik rouvre les yeux. Il sent que des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Il les essuie.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik se redresse et voit Dan.  
« Bonjour … »  
« Bonjour Erik. Comment vas-tu ? »  
« Pas trop bien … »  
« Raconte moi … »  
Erik lui raconte ses souvenirs.  
« Repenser à tout ça te rend triste ? »  
« Oui … Parce que du coup … Je repense à mes parents tout en sachant qu'ils sont morts … »  
« Tu devrais sortir plus souvent de ta chambre Erik … »  
« Mais je ne veux pas moi … »  
« Je sais mais cela te ferait du bien … Le plus grand bien … »  
Dan voit une photo de Klaus Schmidt affiché au mur ainsi que le portrait de plusieurs officiers nazis.  
« Erik … »  
« Je sais que vous essayez de me dissuader de faire ça … Mais il a tué ma mère … Je ne peux pas vivre tranquillement tant que je sais que cet homme est en vie … »  
« Erik. Tu ne dois pas agir comme lui. Tu es différent. »  
« Je me suis fait la promesse à 14 ans de le tuer. »  
« Erik … »  
« Je le tuerais et personne ne m'en empêchera … »  
Dan regarde Erik et voit son regard : froid et dur.  
« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites … »  
« Dans deux ans, je m'en irais d'ici et je le retrouverais … »  
Dan soupire.  
« Erik, promets-moi juste une chose. Ne redeviens le petit garçon qu'on a récupéré aux camps … »  
« Je ne suis plus un petit garçon. J'ai 16 ans. »  
« Ce que je veux dire … Ne laisses pas tes émotions prendre le dessus .. »  
« Jusqu'à là cela ne m'a jamais fait défaut … »  
« Tu devrais essayer de retrouver tes deux amis dont tu m'as parlé … »  
« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je retrouverais Schmidt. Tout seul. »  
« Cela peut être risqué … Tous les anciens nazis s'attendent à être retrouvés … »  
« Je sais. Je les tuerais tous s'il le faut … »  
Dan voit avec horreur une ombre planer au-dessus de Erik. Une ombre qui ne le quittera plus.  
« Erik … »  
« J'ai fait mon choix. Je ne renoncerais pas … »  
« Réfléchis-y .. »  
La dame arrive.  
« Erik. Tu peux quitter le foyer. »  
Dan soupire et s'en va. Erik fait rapidement ses bagages va signer le papier de sortie. Puis il commence sa longue traque de Schmidt.  
Sans se douter des rencontres qu'il pourrait faire …


End file.
